Sabulum Clarum
| Seats2 Title = | Seats2 = | Website = | politics = (Politics of Regnum de Selucia) | political parties = (Political parties of Regnum de Selucia) | elections = (Elections of Regnum de Selucia) | }} Sabulum Clarum is a political party in Selucia, which adheres to a mixture of radical centrism and social liberalism beliefs. Sabulum Clarum is generally understood as being positioned in the centre-left of the Selucian political spectrum, but attempts to gain more centrist appeal and support. The party has so far contested only one election, following which it achieved second party status in the Ekklesía. The name of the party is translated as Clear Grit, Sabulum meaning coarse sand or sandy gravel. The party name references the movement's fundamental values of transparency and accountability and of being close to the grassroots - on the terrain, of the soil. History Electoral Results Sabulum Clarum, being a young party in Selucian history, has only contested a single national election. This election nonetheless succeeded in being a breakthrough election for the party, catapulting it into second place nationally both in the legislative election and in the Head of State elections. Some pundits however call Sabulum Clarum's rapid growth into question. Over future elections it is expected the base of Sabulum Clarum will stabilize, indicating the true strength of the party. Legislative Elections Head of State Elections Party Structure Sabulum Clarum is based internally on participative and deliberative democracy, equality of men and women, and grass roots membership. Thus the party has a unique structure which aims to empower its members and democratize the political process. The basic building block of the party is its regional associations. There are 60 Regional associations, 12 in each province. Each regional association is the instance of the party in its territory. Regional associations provide the link between local communities and the national party by hold policy sessions, permitting an association to submit policy to the national platform, sending delegates to national conventions, engaging local membership in party campaigns and nominating candidates to the national list. The supreme decision making body of the party is its National Convention, held biennially. The National Convention has the power to adopt official party policy (to build the party platform), amend the party constitution and to elect officers of the party and the party leadership. Delegates to the National Convention are elected from the Regional Associations (which as of the second Convention in 4143 could send 30 delegates each) and from the Constituent Organizations and Movements of the party (which each may send 50 delegates following the 4143 Convention). The leadership structure of the party is divided across three positions (a male co-spokesperson, a female co-spokesperson and a National Secretary). Party Co-spokespersons are responsible for representing the party to the public, convey party positions and participate on behalf of the party in national debates. The National Secretary is responsible for the management of internal party matters, including the organization of Regional Associations, the Constituent Organizations and Movements, party membership and strategy. Between General Conventions, the party is directed by its Council of Direction, composed of the co-spokespersons, the National Secretary, and party officers. Lastly, the party caucus is the parliamentary wing of the party, composed of the elected members of the Ekklesia. The caucus is responsible for determining the party's position on bills before the Ekklesia (through applying party policy), appointing members to sit on committees and to act as parliamentary critics. Constituent Organizations and Movements Sabulum Clarum was the result of a grass roots movement and convergence of diverse societal organizations and movements. In recognizing this fact, Sabulum Clarum gives special status to these constituent groups, which form components of the party while maintaining to some degree their own unique identity. Each Constituent Organization or Movement has its own constitution, co-presidents and membership (who are also members of Sabulum Clarum). Each Constituent instance may send 50 delegates to National Conventions. Congregatio Civilis (Citizen Movement) Factio Progressiva (Progressive Party) Associata Negotia Parva et Media (Association of small and medium-sized business) Iuventutes Centrales (Centrist Youth) Syndicus Agrarius (Agricultural Union) Collectivus Roseus (Pink Collective) Alligatio Urbana (Urban Alliance) Party Conventions National Conventions occur every two years, at which policy workshops, constitution workshops, and party elections take place. Delegates to the convention are elected by either their Regional Associations or from their Constituent Organization. To date, two regular National Conventions have taken place. At the National Convention before an election, a complete party platform and manifesto is adopted by the delegates to be the party's program in the next election campaign. In times of extraordinary circumstances, the Council of Direction may call for an extraordinary convention to convene to address the situation. Party Platforms and Manifestos Nostrae Insulae - Our Islands (4141 Nostrae Insulae (Our Islands) was the first platform and manifesto adopted by Sabulum Clarum. Past Spokespersons Category:Political parties in Selucia